yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagami Hiiragi
Kagami Hiiragi is one the main characters on both the Manga and Anime Lucky Star. She is the older fraternal twin sister of Tsukasa. She is a tsundere. Kagami likes video games like Konata and she's particularly good in shooters. She also loves light novels, but she feels lonely as no one else shares this interest with her. Her birthday is July 7. Yuri Feats * She was truly happy (at least for a second) that Konata cared about her health. * Tsukasa conveniently revealed that she chose the humanities stream in her 2nd year so that she could be with Konata. * As a typical tsundere, in New Year she denied wanting to be in the same class as Konata. * In Valentine's Day, she went out of her way to make chocolate for Konata and no one else, she also was the only person who blushed at the presentation. * She was pretty devastated to be in a different class again in her 3rd year. *In a summer festival, she ate a bit of the pink cotton candy which was stuck on the tip of Tsukasa's nose, and made her blush. *To notice that she was the subject of Konata's fantasies was enough to embarrass and bother her. *In a bath, she blushed and looked away once Konata's face was touching hers. * She was tsundere again while giving her birthday gift to Konata. * After the field trip, when she got better thanks to Konata, she finally realized her feelings for her while staring lovingly at the picture in her wall. * She has one of the gayest character songs out there. And of course it has lyrics about being in a different class. * September 26, 2008. The OVA came out. And it wasn't the only thing that came out. *At lunchbreak, while Konata was staring at her bust, she was embarrassed that she covered her chest with both hands. *With several pokes on her chest by Konata, her facial expression was resulted by both of shocking and shy feeling. *At the new year event, she was too shy when Tsukasa informed Konata about Kagami's intense praying to be in the same class as Konata. *At Valentine's Day, she stated that she doesn't do anything special for the school boys. *Based on her reasoning "Reading is the soul's food", Konata teasingly hinted how snacks are for making her body richer, knowing about Kagami's liking for snacks, she gave her a glance which drove Kagami panicked and bothered. *Konata's decided image of Bunny Kagami made her nervous and shy that she kept staring at the floor, bewildered of the image. *In the classroom, she brought her face close to Kagami that their bangs met once she recommend her to read a novel of her favourites. *It was so embarrassing to her to join Konata in a photo booth. *She shared a sweet potato with Konata. *If Konata was late and didn't call her, she gets uncomfortable. *The dream she had in the OVA: Konata makes a surprising entrance in her house, obliging her to go to a ball where a competition is held for the prince Misao to pick her bride, Misao announced that whoever wins the competition among the participants like Kuroi sensei will be her bride, meanwhile Misao ran to welcome her warmly as a participant and hug her saying: "Love". *Although she was against the idea of the cheer leading route for the cultural festival, since Konata begged her to join, she was the most passionate upon starting it. *In an online game, she was the player who healed Konata with her staff. *To be in the same class as Konata, she chose humanities, plus she was nervous once she discovered the the reason. *While having a pajama party in Konata's house, she asked her about her preferable type of boys. *One time, she ordered Konata to call her "Kagami-sama/Kagami The Greatest", yet she was embarrassed in the end. *In one of cover pages, she gave Tsukasa a lap pillow. *In her college days, she blushed after Konata praised her cooking skill. *In one of the Omake pages, she shyly helped Konata to get up, then hugged her. *Gets embarrassed once Konata praised her mage outfit in one of the MMO games they played together. *On the game boss battle, she was the only one who worried about Konata. *A scene between two friends running through the fields chasing one another before their realization of their relationship being beyond mere friendship is enough to make her feel shy. *Turns her head shyly if Konata expresses her adoration of tsundere girls. Gallery Ep1.png Ep7 3.png Ep13 2.png Devastated.jpg Tsungami.jpg Ep21 2.png 100% Nai Nai Nai.png OVA.png 35897-941708794.jpg Anime 34847 731481.jpg Screenshot_20190318-191814.png Screenshot_20190316-140609.png Videotogif_2019.05.25_23.59.34.gif Screenshot_20190528-075207.png Screenshot_20190528-074407.png Screenshot_20190525-225956.png Screenshot_20190525-225721.png Videotogif_2019.08.06_02.14.23.gif Videotogif_2019.08.06_03.12.47.gif Screenshot_20190804-233754.png Screenshot_20190806-020652.png Screenshot_20190804-234836.png Screenshot_20190806-022423.png Screenshot_20190806-022821.png Screenshot_20190806-022833.png Screenshot_20190806-022954.png 103-1.jpg Jlucky_star_chapter_23.01_137-1-1.jpg Ropt.01_140-1.jpg L004-1.jpg U20190222_193336_1354.jpg Urakisuta015-1.jpg Sluckystar_07_0061-1.jpg Dlucky_star_a_la_carte_c02_04-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Lucky Star Category:Neko